This application claims the benefit of Japanese Application Number 2002-199785 filed Jul. 9, 2002, the entirety of which is incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fryer in which a display portion of an operating panel displays various information such as a temperature of cooking oil and the remaining time of a cooking timer.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, cooking utensils such as fryers used for frying foods in fast food restaurants etc., have a controller stored with various controlling programs for cooking and an operating panel for instructing an operation of the controlling programs for cooking. This operating panel includes a displaying portion for displaying a cooking menu, a temperature of cooking oil, and the remaining time of a cooking timer for example, and various switches such as an operation switch and a menu switch for starting a cooking timer set for each cooking menu.
However, the display portion merely displays the current temperature of the cooking oil, so that it is hard to know whether the current temperature reaches a predetermined temperature, and to know the difference between the current temperature and the predetermined temperature.
Further, even during a cooking timer's operation, the remaining time of the cooking timer is not displayed unless a changeover is performed from a temperature display to a remaining time display. As a result, from a place having a short distance where the changeover is impossible, it is hard to see when cooking will be finished.
In another type of fryer, only the remaining time of a cooking timer is displayed during cooking, but a temperature of cooking oil is not displayed. Accordingly, when a plurality of cooking is on-going, it is necessary to perform a changeover to a temperature display by pressing a switch, which lowers an efficiency of work. Displaying a temperature of the cooking oil is necessary since a user is instructed to start cooking by putting foods into the cooking oil only when the oil temperature is within a predetermined temperature range, and it is difficult to know when to provide foods without a temperature display.
The present invention solves the aforementioned problems, and an object of the present invention is to provide a fryer which facilitates to figure out a state of the current temperature of cooking oil in comparison with the predetermined temperature and to obtain information regarding completion of the on-going cooking and start of the next cooking easily.